djmaxfandomcom-20200214-history
DJMAX Portable
DJMAX Portable is the second installment of the DJMAX series (after DJMAX Online), released for the PlayStation Portable on January 14, 2006. An international version was later released in Japan on October 27. Forte Escape composed the title song Ask to Wind (Live Mix). A sequel to the game was released on March 30, 2007. Gameplay Game Modes Main article: DJMAX Portable/Game Modes DJMAX Portable features five game modes: #'Rookie DJing ''(Easy Mode):' Described in-game as' "Easy Sound for Novice", the player completes four stages consisting of increasingly difficult songs. Every song is played using four buttons (Left, Up, Triangle, and Circle). #'Pro DJing ''(Normal Mode): Described in-game as''' "Advanced Sound Design". This mode is identical to Easy Mode, except that every song is played using six buttons (Left, Up, Right, Square, Triangle, and Circle). #'Master DJing ''(Hard Mode): Described in-game as "Master Solution for DJ Mixing". This mode is identical to the previous modes, except that every song is played using eight buttons (adding the L and R buttons to the six buttons used in Normal Mode). This mode is unavailable until the player has accumulated 2800 MAX (DJMAX Portable's in-game currency). #'Club DJing ''(Expert Mode)'' ''or '''Repertory Play: Described in-game as "Dynamic Sound Creation". Unlike the previous modes which allowed the player to choose different songs for each stage, Expert Mode consists of various pre-made courses, sorted into groups called Clubs. Each Club has a unique theme that the courses adhere to, such as electronic music or jazz. The number of buttons used and the difficulty of each stage depends on the course chosen. #'Free Style' or Unlimited Play: Described in-game as "Unlimited Mixing Stage", the player has the freedom to choose the songs they want to play, as well as the difficulty and number of buttons. Customization Main article: DJMAX Portable/Customization Gameplay can be customized by choosing any combination of Gear, Note, or Effectors. Gears and Notes change the appearance of the playing area and give the player a benefit when used; the former changes the amount of HP that can be depleted before the player reaches a Game Over and the latter increases the amount of MAX (the game's currency) earned after a song is completed. Effectors are alterations applied to the notes themselves and primarily serve to increase a song's difficulty. There are four types of effectors: Speed (the constant rate at which notes fall down, default is 1.0), Fader (affects the visibility of the notes), Key (affects the orientation of the notes), and Chaos (affects the rate at which notes fall down, rate is non-linear and overrides the Speed effector). Tracklist Songs are arranged as they are in-game (Unlimited Play style). The highest-leveled patterns of each play style (4B, 6B, 8B) and pattern style (Easy, Hard, MX) are highlighted. MX style is only available for 6B play. DJMAX Portable offers 55* playable tracks, 8 of which are new (highlighted below). *'Fever GJ' is removed and Dreadnought is replaced by River Flow in the international release. **'CnP' can only be played after meeting certain conditions in Rooking DJing, Pro DJing, or Master DJing. See DJMAX Portable/Unlockables for more information. Extra Content OST Main article: DJMAX Portable/OST DJMAX Portable's in-game OST is divided into three discs: L, R, and Additional. Alongside the playable songs in the game, each disc also has its own share unique content. Disc L contains remixes of existing songs, disc R contains Yo! Max, and disc Additional consists almost entirely of remixes and instrumentals of existing songs as well as music from DJMAX Online's OST. M/V Clips Music videos for every song in the game can be viewed in the M/V Clips section. Each music video includes additional information about the song, the genre, the composer, and the visualizer of the video. Gallery Main article: DJMAX Portable/Gallery Gallery or Collection Item (described in-game as "DJMAX Service Section") consists of three sections: Disc Collection, Image Gallery, and Media Gallery. Disc Collection documents the amount of Discs (items obtained by meeting certain parameters after completing a song) the player has earned, up to 99 for each Disc. Image Gallery contains pictures depicting every song in the game, with around three to five pictures complimenting each song. Media Gallery contains special videos, most of them being alternate versions of existing music videos (e.g. OUT LAW ~No Cut Version~ differs slightly from the music video used in the game). Ranking Chart Ranking Chart or Total Ranking (described in-game as "Barometer of Your DJing") tracks the top scores and MAX Combos achieved by the player in each game mode. Unlockables Main article: DJMAX Portable/Unlockables There are two methods to unlock content in DJMAX Portable. The first method is accumulating MAX, an in-game currency that is earned everytime a song is completed. Once the player has the required amount of MAX for a certain item, that item will be available. The amount of MAX earned after a song can be increased depending on what Note is equipped. The second method is acquiring a high combo in Free Style mode, which occurs when a player fails to miss any notes. Unlike MAX, combos must be broken before the player can unlock the item that corresponds to that combo amount. Through these methods, the player can unlock the following content: songs, gears, notes, courses in Club DJing, OST tracks, Master DJing, and content available in Gallery. International Version The same year DJMAX Portable came out, Pentavision released an international version of the game outside of Korea. This version of the game can be played in English and comes with a few changes. *Dreadnought is replaced by River Flow due to the music video's controversial content. Dreadnought is also replaced by River Flow in all Club DJing courses that feature the song. *Fever GJ is absent in the international version. The song is replaced by various songs in all Club DJing courses that feature it. *The opening movie is subtitled with the song's English lyrics. *The Evil Disc in Disc Collection is renamed Route 66 Disc. *Changes are made to certain music videos: **A reference to the Teletubbies in MASAI's music video is removed. **The Korean text in the beginning of Eternal Memory ~ A girl's Dream ~'s music video is removed. **The yellow jumpsuit that the main character wears in Astro Fight's music video is replaced by a blue uniform and white cap. The character's opponents are also changed from African-American to Asian. *Certain song lyrics are obscured by bleep censors: **The phrase "getting high" in Wonder Love ("I feel like getting high") **The words "gin" and "smoke" in Out Law ("Back up once again, lots of gin / Drink all night long, smoke your ounce again") **The word "bong" in Temptation ("Maybe hitting a bong") **The phrase "insane love" in Can We Talk ("When we make insane love / There is no wonder entities") *Various song titles are localized to English and their disc images are changed: **바람에게 부탁해 becomes Ask the wind **One The Love becomes Wonder Love **레모네이드 becomes Lemonade **아침형 인간 becomes Every Morning **Eternal Memory ～소녀의 꿈～ becomes Eternal Memory ~ A girl's Dream ~ **피아노 협주곡 1번 becomes Piano Concerto No. 1 *An artist's name is localized to English. (슈퍼 꼬 モ becomes Supbaby) Sources [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DJMax_Portable DJMAX Portable on Wikipedia] [https://www8.atwiki.jp/djmax/pages/47.html International Version list of changes] Category:Games Category:Playstation Games